


Stanniseal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [21]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Stannis Baratheon but he's a seal and he has a dragon. The dragon is his friend to be extremely clear.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Stanniseal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
